


Automatic Sensation

by Etsunomirai



Category: Super Lovers
Genre: And it HAD TO BE SMUT, Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, I love super lovers, I mean I think there's fluff, I really need to stop having guilty kiss on loop, Is this mild smut, Kissing, LEWD, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My Second Smut, OTP Feels, Ren really loves blow jobs, Ren's house husband, Slightly top Ren but not really, We need more haruren renharu fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsunomirai/pseuds/Etsunomirai
Summary: Ren really likes Haru.Haru really loves Ren.They both treasure each other so much but one of them has no clue as to how to properly display his feelings.Ah well, it's not like the other person doesn't appreciate his actions.





	Automatic Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my 2nd smut ever published. The last one I wrote was around seven years ago. Yeah so I tend not to count that one;;;; I'd appreciate if you take this piece of work as my first time writing smut. Smut is so difficult! 
> 
> Anyway, I love Ren and Haru. I hope you all enjoy this almost shameless piece of fan work I did for this fandom! Also, this seems to be around the time after Kiyoka gifts Haru and Ren the sailor uniform but before Natsuo makes his appearance. If you haven't read the manga but watched the anime, then this takes place around episodes 11-13 of season 2.
> 
> Spoilers, Ren gets the best gift of his life.
> 
> Please review and comment if you want to! I'm very shy with corrections but I don't mind fixing any mistakes. Thank you!

* * *

 

 _I know I’m too bold, this is how I was born._  
_So let’s just leave it at that_  
_and leave it to instincts, that’s all we can do!_  
_So why don’t you come this way?_  
_♡_

 

* * *

 

It wasn't that Ren was backed up or even slightly horny. No, it wasn't anything sexual. He just wanted to make Haru happy, and he was willing to do whatever he thought would make his lover feel ecstatic, even if it was only for a night. Yet, as he was adjusting his thigh highs, he couldn't help but snarl at the way the skirt seemed to reveal even more of his thighs. Using his other hand, he tried tugging it lower but to no avail.

“I guess tight school uniforms are in this season, huh Tanuki?” Ren questions his dog, only to notice he had already gone to sleep. “It is pretty late now…” And it was, though Haru was still in the shop, most likely cleaning up by now. It wasn't that Haru was unhappy, it's just that lately he's been waking up earlier and sleeping in later, the shop has been very busy this past spring and he most certainly blamed it on all the female customers. Can't they tell when to take a hint? Well, he's pretty ignorant of the world himself but still, these customers are so persistent with their constant questions about marriage and dating. It's not like it's any of their business anyway.

Jumping off the bed, Ren walks over to the mirror, checking out his attire. It was the sailor uniform Kiyoka had made for him as a gift for the both of them. Though Ren never liked wearing these sorts of outfits, he didn't mind doing this for Haru. Only for Haru. He pulls on the navy blue skirt, scowling at the shortness of its length. “The damn pervert.” Ren mutters, pinching the skirt.

“Ren! Are you getting ready for bed?”

Ren flinches at Haru’s loud voice. He could choose to greet Haru in his unusual attire or hide beneath the covers and let Haru discover his clothing himself. Hearing three more knocks, Ren decides to dive into the covers, opting to wait for Haru instead of welcoming him. Hearing the door squeak loudly, he clenches the blankets.

“Ren? Are you there?” Haru questions, watching the little bump that is Ren, move an inch. “Well, I'm a get dressed for bed now,” Haru sits on the bed, choosing to pat the blanket bump, “Sleep well Ren, I need some rest too…” He finishes, trailing off towards the end.

Ren's ear twitches at hearing those words. Feeling the weight on the bed being lifted, he knew Haru was making his way to the bathroom. “Haru.” He calls out, here we go.

The eldest jumps a bit, turning to face the youngest. “What is it Re-” His voice cuts off mid sentence. He can feel his eyes widening as he eyes the small brunette. Ren’s face was a light red, his cheeks looked pink and his brown eyes were staring off to the side. Ren was focusing on anything but him. He didn't comprehend why Ren was embarrassed right now, all he had were sheets grasped in his hands and oh, _that's_ new.

Ren trembles as Haru's eyes are fixated on him. This is for Haru, only for Haru. With a twitch of his right eyebrow, Ren throws the blanket off to the side, all while keeping his eyes focused on Haru's desk.

“R-Ren?!” Haru nearly cries from what he's seeing. A blushing Ren in a school uniform whose leg is slightly crossed over the other and those black thigh highs that look so tantalizing on his white creamy skin. Add his hands shyly grasping the sheets and it's an award winning photograph, well in Haru's book that is.

“Shut up, I'm doing this for you alright? I won't do it again!” But Ren knew that was a lie. Shifting his focus from the desk to Haru, he only stares for a few seconds before huffing at his frozen state. Mistaking his staring for anything but a compliment, he clicks his tongue at him.

“If you don't like it then I'll----Haru!” Ren is cut off guard as he feels a heavy force push his back onto the bed. He shudders at the husky voice he hears beside his ear.

“Who said I didn't like it?” Haru whispers, blowing on his ear. He nibbles on the lobe, enjoying Ren’s small reactions. Such as the little thrust Ren did up into his crotch because of the tickling sensation. Even the twists and turns of his hands that Haru had a grip on.

This was bad, Ren looked so beautiful in the sailor uniform. “Ren, you're about to awaken something you really shouldn't, I, we…” Haru's words are cut short because of a sharp intake of air. He can feel his face grow warm as he looks down towards Ren's legs. His knee was rubbing into Haru's crotch continuously, sensually in a circular motion.

“I don't _want_ to stop this.” Ren shakily breaths out. The eldest was confused. He can tell by the way his striking green eyes seemed to dart from Ren's own to his hold on the youngest’s wrists.

“Ren-”

“I want you Haru.” Ren says, leaning his face up to kiss Haru's awaiting lips. He hadn't kissed him yet, he only played with his ear which made a knot of arousal start to form itself within the part of his lower belly. His tongue plays with Haru's, stroking it softly as he urges his lover to continue what he wanted to do.

“Mmhmffph!” A small cry emits from Ren as he feels Haru stroke everywhere within his mouth. He can feel his cheeks growing redder by the second as Haru completely cages him in, hands wrapped around his wrists, tongue shoved in his mouth. Even his crotch that seemed to be rubbing into Ren's exposed knee thus displaying his other special ‘Haru surprise’. “Haru, haah~” His name is drawn out as Haru removes his mouth from Ren's, leaving a trail of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

“Stop, Haru.” He's out of breath, but Haru's trail of kisses, the ones where he begins at the side of his mouth and continues until he reaches his collarbone, they're his favorite, and there's no way he'll pass up receiving them.

“Mm, what is it Ren?” He mumbles against his skin. Reaching the collarbone, he kisses it softly before placing his mouth on a certain spot. He begins to suck on the exposed patch of skin, relishing in Ren's quick breaths and the desperate clenching of his hands. He doesn't stop sucking the sweet skin until he feels it's red enough. Ren continues to thrust his chest upwards, as if he wants Haru to suck harder. Haru removes his hands from Ren's wrists to instead grasp him from his small hips. With quick but nimble fingers, Haru pulls the top of the sailor uniform towards Ren's head.

“Ren~” Haru drawls out, emerald eyes focusing on auburn ones, “lift those arms for me, yeah?”

“Ah, mhm…” Ren seems unsure of following Haru's command, considering he was only supposed to lift up Haru's spirit, how was he supposed to know it was going to escalate this far! Ah, wait….Haru _is_ a pervert. “Haru, you have work tomorrow.”

Hands halt as the words leave Ren's mouth. “So?” Haru responds after a long period of silence. He chuckles at the twitch of Ren's eyebrow. “We haven't had this much fun in a long while, the lack of contact was wearing me down. So, please Ren?”

Ren glares at Haru and the pleading smile on his face. With a sigh, Ren lifts his arms, helping Haru with pulling his sailor uniform top off. “Only tonight.”

“Good boy.” Haru kisses Ren's forehead as thanks. He really loved him and he was willing to go far and beyond to prove it to him. With the top now thrown to the corner of the bed, he smirks at his exposed chest. Remembering Ren's sweetspot, he immediately dives down, mouth latching onto his left nipple.

“Ha, ahnnn, Haru!” Ren raises his right hand to cover his mouth while his left lands on Haru's right shoulder.

“Your favorite spot right Ren?” Haru’s voice has become husky now, even Ren can sense the change in his attitude. He takes the hardened bud between his teeth, biting softly as his tongue licks the small area. “You don't have to hold back you know,” Haru massages his nipple with his lips instead of his teeth, “I really want to hear your voice.” He whispers softly, lovingly while his right hand rests on Ren's hip, his thumb rubbing sensual circles above the soft flesh.

Ren can't help the blood rushing to between his legs or the feeling of a knot that makes its presence known at the pit of his stomach. Not to mention, his erection seems even more painful this time around. “Ha-Haru!” He pushes down on Haru's shoulder hard but this action only increases his licking pace and even causes him to push his thumb further into the gap between Ren's crotch and hip.

Haru could hardly contain himself. This...Ren, this beautiful, adorable, cunning, Ren...He wanted him all to himself.

 _And he had him_.

Ren gasps at the sudden pressure on his nipple. He was biting his nipple, again. “Ha-Haru! That stings!” The pain felt good after a few seconds but to do that without warning was uncalled for. He brings an arm to his face, covering his eyes as he continues panting.

“Huh?” Haru has to let go of his hold on Ren. He pulls up Ren’s skirt because he figured it was time to help him find release.However, what he discovered was very very surprising. “Ren,” he lifts the rumpled skirt up further, “wow, never expected this from you.” He's in awe, eyes glowing with nothing but satisfaction and warmth.

Hastily, Ren’s knees lock on Haru’s head. Even his hands resorted to clutching Haru's blond locks. He has him caged; in between his legs.

“Um, Ren?” The eldest hesitates for a few seconds wondering what he should do now since he was completely caught within two toned thighs. Knowing Ren, he was a total land mine! Ready to go off at any second if you didn't choose your words carefully.

And Haru is _not_ a careful person.

“While I appreciate how strangely erotic this is being caged between your soft, milky thi-OWOWOWOWWW OKAY OKAY, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY REN!” He yelps at the increase of pressure of Ren's legs and the tugging at his hair hurt more than it should've.

Ren's cheeks were a dark crimson. He was embarrassed by what Haru had discovered. He bit the inside of his cheek, wondering what he should say now that he has Haru in such a compromising position. “It came with the outfit so I thought it was necessary but if you don't-”

“No no!” Haru's hands go up only to cross in front of his head thus forming an ‘X’ as he denied Ren's upcoming accusation. “Who said anything about me not liking this?” Bringing down his hands, Haru grasps the plump thighs, giving them a soft reassuring squeeze.

Ren's breath hitches as he hears Haru’s words. Slowly, he begins to let go of his hold on Haru's beautiful strands. He has to bite his lip to prevent a possible moan from escaping as eye contact is made. Green eyes land on brown ones. Darkened ones land on dazed ones. It's that look in Haru's eyes that has the ability to make Ren bend to Haru's will when they're in the bedroom. Feeling a sudden squeeze on his thighs, he thrusts his pelvis a bit while his toes curl by themselves. Ren knows what's coming, he knows that Haru has memorized what will drive Ren to the edge.

And as Haru's head descends lower and lower onto one of Ren's most private area, he let's his eyes flutter close. Carefully tugging down Ren's black thigh highs, he continues what he settled on doing.

The feeling of moist lips making contact with his inner thighs was Ren's favorite acts. He can feel his skin become numb as Haru leaves love marks here and there. They litter his skin as if Haru was a delicate painter and Ren was his pure canvas. The different shades of red Haru leaves on his thighs come together to form such a beautiful painting.

“Ahhn!” Suddenly Ren’s thighs lock around Haru’s head once more.

“Can it be,” Haru starts, “is this another one of the things you enjoy?” He finishes, not caring about the strong hold on his head. He only squeezes Ren's thighs tighter.

Ren doesn't know what's come over him but he does know he feels extremely good. Yet, he hates what's causing him to feel this good! He isn't wearing briefs this time around no, that's why the sudden attack on his balls through the thin fabric he is wearing had gauged such an embarrassing reaction from him.

Ren was wearing panties, pure white bikini panties. He had previously thought Kiyoka thought of him too much as a young teenage girl and the panties were just a reminder that Haru still loved females. She did it only to spite him. It wasn't until he had free time earlier in the day that he decided to try watching the rest of the adult video Haru seemed to enjoy. Though he couldn't get through the entirety of it, he did make it to the panty scene. It didn't make much sense to him but judging from the girl's reaction, he wanted to experience what was so special about it. That and her male partner seemed to especially enjoy it. The facial comparison between Haru and the male's expressions were strikingly similar.

He shudders at the warmth that enveloped him through the thin layer of clothing. Haru was sucking him, he kept playing with them. Even Ren can feel how moist the panties had gotten. He can feel the fabric just sticking to his skin. The only thing he could see was Haru's blond hair between his legs, the skirt had been tossed up towards him, covering his belly button. Though he could see the tent forming, the fact it was so constricted made his arousal so much more painful. It was simply unbearable, he needed something anything to help him finish.

Haru’s sucking continued for a few more seconds until he decided he was done. His hands move from Ren's thighs instead latching onto the sides of his underwear. With no hesitation he pulls them down to reside on Ren's knees. He doesn't take them off, nor does he pay them any special attention anymore. His focus was on something else entirely.

“You know...It always amazes me.” Haru starts, leaning up so he can get a better view of Ren.

“What are you going on about now?” Ren angrily mumbles. His patience was wearing thin and he knew that Haru knew.

Haru blinks, mouth forming into a small smile as he lets out a laugh. “Right right, you must be feeling antsy.” He falls on top of Ren, causing him to flinch at the sudden weight he had expected to befall him. “But I love you a lot Ren”

Ren stares at him blankly, eyes widening at his statement. He sighs. “I know-”

“No you don't.” He cuts him off. “I treasure you. I want to do everything-anything if it will make you happy. No matter what it is, I want you to always know how much I care about you.”

Ren doesn't know what to say. His eyes are so sincere and...They leave him breathless.

“So,” Haru’s arms wrap around Ren's small frame, “Can you let me cherish you, for as long as possible?” He knows it's a selfish request but he can't stop the words from flowing out. He kisses Ren’s neck, more and more until he's descending down. He halts as he feels a soft pat that then turns into ruffling on his soft locks.

“I will always need you. There will never come a time when I don't need you.” Ren can feel his blush worsening yet he doesn't pay attention to the increased heat on his cheeks. “I will be with you, forever and always Haru.” He finishes, exhaling slowly as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest.

“I see…” Haru mumbles into Ren's stomach. “Then, I'll do my best to never disappoint you.” As soon as those words leave his lips, he plants a soft kiss on Ren's belly button. He resists the urge to just cradle Ren in his arms and let sleep overtake him, just like any other time. With a small smile and one more glance towards Ren's face, he sinks lower until reaches his erection.

Ren's breath hitches as Haru wraps one hand around him, stroking slowly all while gazing at him. He must be watching for any sort of reaction since they are after all, made by his most precious person. Ren covers his mouth instead of letting Haru have the satisfaction of hearing him moan. He can tell he doesn't seem too happy about his choice but Haru knows better than to push Ren to do something he doesn't want to do. Haru’s strokes increasingly become faster causing Ren to resort to biting his fist. His mind is foggy, losing himself to the ecstasy Haru has engulfed him with.

It was strange. As much as Ren tried to deny that Haru could turn him into such an embarrassing mess, he just couldn't. At least, not with the facts stacked against him. See, even now Ren could hardly contain himself when Haru touches him.

“Ren.” Haru murmurs, voice soft as can be. His thumb brushes over the head of Ren's erection. The corners of his mouth tug upwards as he hears the gasp that Ren accidentally lets out. “There we go.” He snickers at the glare directed at him. Precum begins to accumulate around the head, it is then he decides to move on to the next step. Smearing his thumb with some of the sticky substance he leans forward, dragging his coated thumb down along Ren's shaft. Bending forward, he lets his tongue swirl around the tip. Instead of taking him in one go, he decides yet again to tease Ren. He slides his tongue up and down along the shaft, grinning at the feel of Ren's trembles.

“Haru…” Ren groans out his name. He's resisting the urge to smack him for making him wait such a long time. It didn't help that Haru was so agonizingly slow. His tongue felt pleasant yes, but he just wanted release and he needed it now. However, it's completely different from all the other times they've done it.

He didn't dislike it when Haru took his time, it's just...He hated that his stamina was so horrible. It basically felt non-existent, when compared to his airhead of a lover. Feeling his eyebrow twitch at his last thought, he decides to call out to the blond once more. “Haru, this is stupi--” Ren can't even finish his sentence, a loud moan escapes his mouth instead.

A soft vibration courses through Ren's lower body. Looking down, now he can tell why Haru was taking his time. He was playing with him! He was waiting for Ren to lower his guard all so he can hear him let out such an embarrassing sound. That would explain the chuckles that Haru tried to keep quiet as he sucked him. Yes, the feel of Haru's warm mouth wrapping around his tip definitely made his head spin. It caught him so off guard that he couldn't think twice about the sounds he was letting out.

Their shared room was quiet for the most part. The only sounds that can be heard was Haru’s sucking. Ren’s low moans seemed to resonate as he still tried his damndest to contain them. His left hand clenched the sheets while his right was curled into a fist. He knows how much Haru loves his hair and well, he thought they were beautiful golden locks. They always seemed to mesmerize him. Then again, everything about Haru was mesmerizing. The way his smile seemed to soften the mood during any situation. The way his sparkling green eyes lights up any room he enters.

Haru’s head bobs up and down while his right hand holds Ren's hip. This time however, instead of digging his thumb into Ren, he was rubbing soft circles on his skin. His left hand was busy stroking Ren while he traced the veins with his tongue. He'd given Ren blowjobs before, but it's been a long while since then. Ren is easy to please since he's still young and new to everything. Haru’s been taking things one step at a time, but even while Ren exclaims about how frustrated he is that Haru won't teach him anything more, Ren knows he won't be able to last very long either. Lowering his hand to Ren's balls, he begins to softly knead the sac.

  
Ren kicks his leg up, wrapping it around the back of Haru's neck. It was a very lewd position but it was only a knee jerk reaction. He was very sensitive there so of course Haru knew better than to neglect the area. Whatever brought Ren to paradise, Haru would waste no time exploiting it. Closing his eyes, he takes in more of him. The feeling of Ren's thigh wrapped around his neck encourages him to make Ren feel even better. His hand picks up the pace as he fondles him faster.

Ren’s pelvis thrusts up, causing Haru to tighten his hold on his hip. He has the urge to remove his mouth, wanting to chastise his lover for thrusting so suddenly. He wouldn’t mean it seriously but just to tease the young boy for just a while longer. However, opening his eyes to stare up at Ren, he finds that he wouldn't be able to. Even if it would give Haru such pleasure in seeing the look of disappointment in Ren’s eyes, or the whining noises that would emit from his lips because of the loss of heat. He finds that he just can’t.

The teen can't hold out for much longer. He knows he'll be coming soon. It's when Haru deep throats him, taking in much more than he could ever do for Haru, that he accidentally thrusts upward. The action had forced Haru to push him back down while accepting all of Ren inside him. Feeling the back of Haru’s throat on the head of his penis causes him to give up. He can't suppress his moans or cries anymore. He leans up from the bed, using his fist to support him. There were slight bite marks, only noticeable if one were to take a closer look. He was previously biting his fist earlier as such, he knows a mark would remain. Now that his mouth was free, a little dribble of drool dripped from the side of his mouth.

Letting his eyes close once more, Haru increases his pace. He intends to let Ren finish finally. He figured he teased the youngest for too long and that's what caused him to suddenly lean up. It was a surprise sure, but not like it was too out of the ordinary. Haru can feel it, Ren was nearing the edge. He can feel a hand on his head, pushing him down lower, as if Ren was urging him to take in even more of him. Haru’s hand became wet as some of the sticky substance escaped from the edges of his mouth. He suppressed a groan as Ren finally came.

Ren is panting hard by this point. Just watching, feeling Haru swallow his semen leaves an unexplained warmth in his chest. Even the girl from the erotic movie he was watching earlier didn't do this for her partner.

Was there some sort of meaning behind swallowing someone's bodily discharge after the performing sexual acts?

Possibly.

He made a mental note to ask Takamura-sensei later.

“-en. Ren?”

The sound of Haru's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. His brown eyes land on Haru’s soft ones. He was still between his thighs, staring up at him. His brows are furrowed, mouth formed into a straight line as he waits for Ren's acknowledgment.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Ren lets out a sigh he hadn't known he'd been holding. Without saying anything, he places his hands on Haru’s cheeks.

“Ren?”

Ren’s eyes flutter close as he plants a small kiss on Haru’s forehead.

The intimate action is enough to cause a noticeable blush to appear across Haru’s cheeks. Even the tips of his ears were beginning to turn light pink.

Exhaling softly, Ren begins to speak. “Thank you Haru. I like you, I like you so much and…” His sentence is cut short as his lips are taken by none other than Haru. Ren doesn't protest, instead opting to lean back on the bed as Haru’s cradles his face in his hands. The kiss becomes deeper as Haru’s tongue slips past Ren's lips. He plays with his tongue, stroking it here and there, whatever made Ren moan the loudest.

Ren was caught off guard but why should he cut off what he doesn't want to stop? His hands leave Haru's face, instead moving to the back of Haru’s neck. He pulls softly on Haru’s locks, inducing a moan from him. The pull apart not long after, a bit of saliva dripping down the left side of Ren's mouth.

Haru chuckles at the messy kisser. He'll get the hang of it eventually but for now-he wipes the thin trail with his thumb- he’s perfect the way he is. He thinks, eyes twinkled with mirth. He licks his thumb while eyeing the younger one.

Ren blushes at such a bold act of affection. “Haru!” He shouts out, brows furrowing in disapproval at his display.

Haru can't contain his playfulness anymore. “Right, right~” He manages to laugh out what he wanted to say.

Their bodies meet the soft pillows of their bed as Haru pulls Ren down with him, caging him in his arms. Pulling the blanket from where it had been pushed to the edge of the bed previously, he continues. “Now let's get some-oh.” He stops mid-sentence, eyes blinking at Ren's exposed bottom half.

“What?” Ren asks, already becoming irritated at the lack of sleep.

Smiling joyfully, Haru throws the blanket off, opting to cradle Ren in his arms instead. Ren is surprised at first but yelps as Haru suddenly rises from the bed.

“Let's take a shower together~”

Ren’s eyes widen at Haru’s offer but instead of chewing him out for offering such a bold suggestion, he only sighs. “Fine.”

“Really?” Haru is shocked by the his answer. He shuts his mouth though when Ren reaches up to tug on his cheek. “Ow ow, right, okay! Love you Ren!”

The youngest can't help but sigh at the childlike adult. He truly was

An

 **Idiot**.

* * *

 

 _Acting like I'm messing around, even though I'm serious_  
It's fun that way  
This way is better than being calm  
Hey, come here

 _♡_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you enjoyed this piece. As you can probably tell, I couldn't decide on how to finish this. All of this was written on my phone cause I found I'm less embarrassed by doing so.
> 
> Oh another thing! If you want, you can totally leave suggestions for what I should write next. Fluff/Smut/Angst, any. Maybe even AU. For now, this work will be a standalone one chapter smut fic of Ren and Haru. I'll make a multi-chapter fic once I receive suggestions.
> 
> Also, although I'm very RenHaru/HaruRen centric, I do have multiple ships in Super Lovers. One of them being NatsuoRen so feel free to leave any pairing and specifications. My next work may be a drabble of something cute but I hope I continue to post more Super Lovers writings.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
